Daughters of Jamestown
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: ok changed teh summary....TylerOC DOminique and ReidOC Erin there ya go. youve read it allready!
1. Chapter 1

Daughters of Jamestown:

As told in the Book of Damnation, to every male Covenant, there shall be a female. They shall have the same powers as the male, and in some respects, maybe the only people who can overcome them. They will be so similar, to each other, upon meeting; they will not realize it's them…..

VIRGINIA +++++++++++++++++++++

Erin O'Reily ran through the dense forest, slashing at the trees that passed her by. She stole a glance behind her and slowed, she was gone. So was her friend. She thought about using to find where her friend went, but decided against it, she did not want to become addicted.

MASSACHUSETTES++++++++++++++++++++++

"Caleb!" Sarah ran over and embraced her boyfriend. She pulled back when he didn't return the favor. "Caleb, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to the boys for a sec. And I need you to come with us. Grab Kate and meet us at the Basement." Caleb turned and walked away.

------------------------------

"Caleb, what's this about?" Reid glanced about.

"I woke up last night." Caleb stated

Reid raised his eyebrows, in a 'Keep Going' fashion. Caleb didn't seem to notice, so Reid continued…"Is that all?"

"Ugh, for just once would you stop worrying about yourself and think about others?" Caleb burst out.

Reid's darkened. "I was simply asking. I wasn't trying to get out of this, you're obviously troubled and I want to know why. I want to know why right now!" He put his hands on Caleb's shoulders and forced him to sit down again.

"Someone's been using. And not just they silly little things we all pull, but seriously using. The way….the way Chase did." Caleb looked up at everybody in the room.

"They didn't find a body." Sarah said.

"Exactly. So until we can figure out exactly what is going on, no one goes anywhere alone and stay together." Caleb then looked at Reid and Tyler, "and don't go wandering off by yourselves."

"Right." Tyler said.

They all simultaneously stood and walked up the spiraling staircase to the upstairs. Not a minute later there was a motorbike, a blue Cadillac, a BMW, and a Jeep speeding away from the old Colonial house.

In the Jeep

Tyler reached over turned the blaring music down. He wanted to talk to Reid, and he knew once they returned to the dorms they would go about either doing homework or going to sleep. So he decided to do it now.

"Hey, uh, do you think it could be Chase?" Tyler asked, stealing a quick glance at his passenger.

"Could be. Don't worry about it, we'll figure out a way to get by, we did last time didn't we?" Reid said.

"Reid, I can't just not worry about it! I'm the next to ascend!" Tyler pulled over and put his head down on the steering wheel.

Reid looked at his friend. He had never seen him this shaken up before. Then something clicked in his mind, he hadn't realized earlier, partly because he had been sleeping, and partly because he never expected it from Tyler.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Tyler said from behind the steering wheel.

"You woke me up, but I kinda fell back asleep. Dude, what was it about?" he asked

"This girl….." Tyler started.

"Ok! Never mind!" Reid faced forward in his seat.

"No, no, no, not like that. It was this girl. I don't know who she is. She was running through a forest, and she had lost her friend….."

"_Erin!" she ran as fast as she could. She ran into a clearing, and there stood before her was another member. A member who had a lust for power, for **her **power._

"_Arianna! Don't do this!" she yelled._

"_Oh, but Lindsay, its so much fun!" the girl said._

"_When Erin gets a hold of you….!" She started. She was stopped when she was grabbed from behind. _

"_Oh but your precious Erin wont find out or get 'a hold' of us. And neither will the Sons." A man said._

_She turned around and she saw a man with brown eyes and spiky brown hair._

"Reid I swear it was Chase who grabbed that girl!" Tyler said. He was shaking slightly and Reid couldn't help but feel for his friend.

"Then why didn't you say something to Caleb?" Reid asked.

"I forgot. And I didn't really want to make a big deal out of it." He stated.

"Well guess what, you are now." Reid **used** to remove the keys from the ignition, and to unlock Tyler's door.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked. Reid pulled on his jacket and while stepping out of the passenger side door, he pulled Tyler into the seat. He shut the door, and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and turned the car on. With in minutes they were on their way to Caleb's house, and Tyler was starting to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I don't tell you much about the Daughters, but there will be a full chapter that the Sons wont be in, so I can tell their story. Maybe in the next two chapters. And for those of you who love Tyler, I'm sorry I'm using your man, but he got no lines or screentime in the movie, so yea.**

**And the girls are modeled after real people in my life (Yes Erin is modeled after me) ( )**

VIRGINIA+++++++++++++++

Erin walked into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and cried. No she bawled. She just cost her best friend her life. And she was the only person to blame.

MASSACHUSETTES+++++++++++++++++++

"Tyler, you swear it was Chase?" Caleb walked over to the window and gazed out.

"Caleb…I swear. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was scared. Just…we really need to find these girls." Tyler said.

"No." Caleb said.

"What?" Tyler and Reid said together.

"We don't do anything yet. If you're having these dreams, someone is sending them to you, most likely one of the girls. I'm going back to the basement and I'm going to get the book. I think there might be something we all missed when we read it." Caleb put n his jacket and walked to the door.

"Stay here until I get back, and call Pogue and Kate. Tell them to bring Sarah."

Caleb walked out of the house.

In the Basement

Caleb's darted across the pages. Back and forth, back and forth. He knew there was something they all skipped. The reason, well, the elders told them the other covenant didn't exist. And apparently they were wrong.

The Book of Damnation states that there were not only five families that settled in Ipswich, there were ten. Five were male dominated, and five were female dominated. in that chapter, there were listed the names of the original ten families: Danvers, Simms, Parry, Garwin, Putman, he knew all of them, but then there were five others; O'Reily, Sidney, Lei, McFergason, and Cherry (pronounced Sherry, not cherry).

Caleb stood, and the book closed and slammed down on the pallet. He walked outside and to his car.

As he was driving, he was sent a darkling. It was in the form of a girl. The girl fit the description Tyler gave him, tall, curly brown hair, hazel-green eyes, and very thin. He picked up speed and raced back to his house.

At the House

"You said it looked like the girl in Tyler's dream?" Kate asked. Pogue had recently decided to tell Kate about his powers. At first she believed he was messing with her, and then she was angry that he lied to her, then Sarah and Caleb almost walked in on their make-up sex. But they didn't.

"Yea." Caleb said. "I think maybe we should go after those girls." He relayed them the information he had read from the book.

"Are we all going to go?" Reid asked.

"Yes. I'm not leaving you guys behind to get hurt, that's what hes waiting for. We'll all go. Guys, you all go home, and pack. I'll talk to the principal in the morning." Caleb walked over and gave Sarah a kiss. He put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. He felt bad for him, he was being used to get to the rest of them, or he was being used for help. Both ways, he was being used, and it was damaging him. That bothered Caleb, it bothered all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok some of this maybe a little confusing, but I have two phone convos going n at the same time. Regular font is either Reid or Tyler. Bold is **Caleb**. And Italics are my new Character _Dominique_. So be a little careful when you read. Toodles!

VIRGINIA++++++++++++++++++++

Dominique Sidney walked into her bedroom, and sat down on her roommate's bed. She brushed her hair away from her face, and saw fresh tear stains down her cheeks. This whole ordeal was tearing her apart. They couldn't find Lindsay and the next to ascend was Rhiannon. Great.

She reached for her phone as she used to cover Erin up with her black comforter, and dialed a number, not even paying attention. She felt it was familiar, but from where she couldn't place. She felt like it was from a dream.

She placed the phone to her ear, and heard a rough "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Tyler Simms?"

MASSACHUSETTES++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tyler was in is room with Reid tossing and turning. He just couldn't sleep. Finally he felt himself start to doze when he thought he heard his phone, then Reid answering it.

"Uh, no this is his roommate Reid Garwin. Can I ask who's calling? Ok, hold on. Hey buddy wake up, someone named Dominique Sidney wants you." Reid said.

"Who?" Tyler sat up. The name was familiar.

"Dominique Sidney?" Reid repeated.

Tyler grabbed for the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello…Tyler?" _

"Yes this is he. Do I know you?"

"_Well no, not really. But you do have me to thank for your nightmares. I'm really sorry about that, it was Lindsay's idea."_

"Lindsay? Is that the girl that Chase Collins grabbed?"

"_Oh so his name is Chase? We didn't know that, but yes. She is. She was with Erin, and they got her. Erin's really torn up from it too. Is there anyway you guys could come down here. We know they're both down here, and we need help…bad."_

"Well Caleb said we would. When do you think you'll need us….oh uh hold on, I think Reid's calling him now."

Tyler looked at Reid, who was on his phone.

"Hey, Caleb?"

"**What Reid?"**

"The girl who's been sending Tyler nightmares is asking for our help. When can we leave to go down there?"

"**Tomorrow. Start packing, I'll call the others." buzzzz**

"Tomorrow" Reid stated, shutting his phone.

"We can be there tomorrow; or rather we can leave tomorrow." Tyler relayed.

"_Oh, great. Thanks. Call me from the plane when you board, and I'll wait for you at this end. Oh and save my number, from what I can tell from your voice, you sound pretty cute." buzz_

Tyler felt a blush creeping up his neck.

"What'd she say?" Reid asked.

"From what she can tell from my voice I sound pretty cute." Tyler repeated.

"Aw, Baby Boy may actually be de-virginized in the near future!" Reid said. He ducked just in time to not get him with a swarm of pillows Tyler sent at his head.

VIRGINIA+++++++++++++++

"Erin. Wake up! Good news!' Dom said, lightly shaking her friend.

"Wha?!" Erin said. She's not really a morning person, and doesn't do well without her coffee.

"The Sons will be her by tomorrow night." Dom said.

"Good." She rolled over and buried her head under her pillows and three teddy bears.

Dominique laughed and sat down on her bed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((NEXT DAY)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

AIRPORT++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey, could that be her?" Sarah said, pointing at a girl holding a sign. It simply said THE SONS, in big block letters.

Tyler walked over to her.

"Dominique?" he asked smiling.

"Tyler? Hi! I guess I was right?" She looked him up and down, and laughed when he blushed. She hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him into her usual friendly hug, and gave his a kiss right under his ear, where the blush started. She stepped back and looked at the other boys.

"Hi! Dominique Sidney." She outstretched her hand to the closest boy.

"Reid Garwin." The one who answered the phone. He was DEFINATLY Erin's type.

"Oh, hi!"

"Caleb Danvers and this is my girlfriend Sarah." She shook hands with both. "And this is Pogue Parry and his girlfriend Kate Tunney."

"Ok well, follow me. Rhiannon's in the car."

She led the group to a white 4Runner and opened the door. She grabbed Tyler's shirt and pushed him into the back seat, followed by her. When no one else got in, she decided to grab the other single guy and pulled Reid In as well.

"Dom, don't be such a boob!" the blonde in front addressed the brunette.

"Oh! Look who's talking Miss I'm-Always-Smuggling-Nuts! Jeeze Rhi!" Dom poked the girl in the rib cage.

After everyone was settled in, Tyler looked at the girl plastered to his side. She was skinny, and not too tall. She had deep mahogany hair that shined every time she moved her head. She wore a white thick plastic head band in it, with straight hair hanging out from the front and the back. She wore millions of silver bracelets, which jingled when she talked, for she talked with her hands. She was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, white flat shoes, a purple tank top, and a three quarter shirt on top. The shirt had tiny purple hearts and black skulls all over it. Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like peppermint and cinnamon. He was completely entranced by her.

When they arrived at the house, for the girls shared a full house together, they were greeted by the smell of cooking.

"Wow! Who's cooking?" Reid asked.

"Well Erin was when we left. She probably ate and is taking a shower. Help yourself." Dom said. She threw her keys down on the table, and striped off the top shirt. Tyler gulped. She had all the right curves.

"Hey, Erin!" Rhiannon called.

"WHAT!" they heard from a distance.

"They're here, so hurry up!"

"COMING!" Erin yelled back.

Not a moment later was the room filled with the scent of citrus, and a girl in a black towel appeared.

"Erin it's called 'clothing'!" Dom said.

Reid looked up, and suddenly had a hard time swallowing his food. This woman that stood in the doorway was a new definition of beauty altogether. She had blonde hair, with black undertones, and ice blue eyes. He could see her thigh through the opening on the side of the towel, and he watched how her hips swayed naturally when she walked over to the fridge to get a soda. She had curves in places he wasn't usually into, but they were perfect for her. She was tall, and thin. And quite the opposite of what he liked, her breasts were not that big. She was the complete opposite of what he was into, but she kept him mesmerized.

"What's the matter Reid? Never seen a woman in a towel before? How's that gonna feed your rep?" she said, smirking and she walked out of the room.

"Oh shit!" Pogue said laughing at Reid while he choked.

"Well that's Erin for you. Watch out Reid, she's dangerous." Dom said. She walked over to the couch where Tyler was sitting and sat down. "We'll all talk tomorrow, ok guys?"

"Yea" "Sure" "Ok" "fine with me" were all the answers she got. She smiled and looked at the tv screen where Tyler had finally settled on a movie, "Fantastic Four". He was cute, but a little lame, and shy.

'I can fix that' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Italics _ are either Dominique's or Tyler's dreams. **

**I'm also taking suggestions on ways I can get the two of them to get to know each other. Not necessarily making out or anything physical, just to get a bit of a romance undertone, by having dates, ya know. So SEND ME IDEAS!!!! And please…no smut, or NC17 stuff. You can write that yourself.**

**Kthanks!!!**

VIRGINIA++++++++++++++++

"_Lindsay! Erin! Rhiannon! ANYBODY!" Dominique screamed as she ran through the rain. _

_She was in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't recognize anything. She kept running and running, until she fell. She started to cry. She felt **his **hand on her shoulder and screamed. When she looked up, she looked directly into the face of her best friend, and she was cold and pale, and her eyes were unseeing. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!! LINDSAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

TYLER AND REID'S ROOM+++++++++++++++++

Tyler was sitting in his bed, propped up on his pillows, reading. As he read he was starting to feel slightly drowsy, but he couldn't tell if it was from reading so much or from listening to the light steady snores of his roommate.

He turned the page, concentrating on the next paragraph of "Christine" by Stephen King, when he heard crying.

At first he dismissed it, thinking that he was reading too much Stephen king and it was playing with his mind, until it got louder and clearer. He realized it was coming from the room next door…Dominique's room.

He sat straight up in bed, dropping his book to the floor, making it slam shut on the ground (it was hard-cover), which only caused Reid to grumble in his sleep and roll over facing the wall.

He walked quickly over to his door, and opened it quietly. Then he heard a scream.

He ran to the door next to his, clad only in his boxers and an old worn Eagles tee shirt. He wrenched open the door and turned on the light. Dominique was laying in her bead, tossing and turning, shivering from a cold sweat. He was in the process of slowly walking over to her bed, when she sat up and screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! LINDSAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He realized she was still sleeping, so he took her by the shoulders and tried to wake her.

"Dom! Dom wake up! DOMINIQUE!" he was lightly shaking her, and she was fighting. When she opened her eyes, she just looked at him.

She reached up and touched his cheek, and pulled back quickly as if it burned her, she looked at him and asked, "Tyler?"

"Yea, it's me." He said, looking puzzled. She flung her self at him, into his arms almost knocking him off her bed. She had her face buried in the crook of his neck and was breathing in his comforting scent. He wrapped his arms around her body, only just noticing that she only had on a blue tank top and a pair of pink lace panties.

'Maybe that's why I always guessed at them'

"Oh Tyler! I'm so scared." She cried into his shoulder, half climbing onto his lap to get as close to him as she could. He gave in, and moved closer while pulling her all the way into his lap. He turned his head when he heard the soft click of the door, and figured it was just Erin or Caleb who had woken up from the commotion.

He used to push her blankets back, and put her down in them.

"Wait! Tyler!" Dominique grabbed his hand. "Could…could you stay? I just don't want to be alone." She pleaded him, both with words and silently.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her over in the bed, and climbed beneath the covers with her. She put her head down on her shoulder and once more breathed in his scent. He smelled like the most beautiful mix of chlorine, Old Spice, and sweat. He was intoxicating.

"Don't ever leave me." She mumbled as she fell asleep once more. Tyler looked down at her with a puzzled look on his face.

'What did she just say?'

NEXT DAY

Erin walked into the kitchen to see Reid and Tyler talking quietly.

"Hey Ty, what was up with Dom last night?" she asked, it had been her who closed the door after making sure everything was allright.

"I have no idea. I was in our room reading when I heard her crying, so I went to make sure she was ok, and she woke up screaming 'No Lindsay!'" Tyler said. He purposely left the last part out.

"Oh God. Well, get used to it boys, we've all had nightmares since Lindsay was taken." She said. She grabbed a packet of oatmeal and put it into the microwave and turned to face them.

"Well then when you get yours, scream extra loud. cause then I can hear you from my room and come into yours." Reid said with a smirk, and a wink.

Erin walked over and put her hands into his hair, purposely massaging his scalp to relax him.

"See Ty, it's real easy." Reid said. His face was both smug and relaxed, but quickly changed into the pain. Erin had locks of his hair in her fingers and was pulling his head back…hard.

"You're a prick you know that. Try not thinking with your penis and more with your brain, you'll get more." She released his hair, and took her oatmeal out of the microwave and into the living room, turning on FUSE.

Pogue, Caleb, and Sarah who had just walked in were laughing hysterically at Reid, who was rubbing at his head from pain.

"Dude, she will be the death of you!" Pogue said through tears.

MID AFTERNOON

"Ok so you're saying that Chase snatched you friend? Uh, Lindsay?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. Lindsay Lie. We were out coming home from a party and we cut through the woods. He and Arianna attacked us and we got separated. The next thing I know I'm being chased and then they were both gone. The only thing I could do was come here and get the girls." Erin said.

Dominique looked up at Tyler, who had his head in his hands and was rubbing his right hand through his stylishly disheveled spikes. She had to resist the rising urge to reached out and play with them. They looked so soft.

Reid looked over at Erin and started to glare at her. She caught this, smiled, waved flirtatiously and walked away. He was spellbound.

"Reid, stop provoking her, she'll have too much fun making you jealous to actually focus on the issue at hand." Rhiannon said, sighing.

"Me? Jealous? Yea right." Reid said.

"It's working pretty damn well. But Rhiannon's right. We need to find Chase and Arianna, and when we do that, we need to get rid of them, and find Lindsay." Caleb said.

"Uh, Dom, Rhi, we kinda have to go. Oh you boys can come too. In fact you should." Erin said. She walked away with a deliberate sway to her hips, and a little shoulder shimmying. Rhiannon simply sighed exasperatedly and pointed at her, raising her eyebrows at Dominique.

"I know I know, and I'll talk to her. Just gimme a sec." Dom said, holding her hands up.

CLARKE HIGH GYMNASIUM 

"So you all play volleyball?" Reid asked Rhiannon, who was sitting on the bleachers with them.

"Yea, Erin and Dom are captains and our best players. Erin's best in serving, and Dom's best in the spike. Me at the bunt, and Lindsay was our best setter. We are the Golden Girls of this team. Oh here they come. HEY ELAINA!" Rhiannon waved at some random blonde. The blonde waved back, but was unnoticed by the boys. Pogue had leaned forward to say

"Look up!"

When they did they saw Dom and Erin coming out of the locker room, Tyler suddenly had a hard time swallowing and felt very hot and cramped. Reid's eyebrows disappeared behind his long locks and he coughed a few times. He dare not talk, for he felt his voice rise in pitch.

Dominique was in a pair of black Sophie shorts, rolled one too many times for Tyler's comfort had they been around other guys, and a hot pink tank top that showed a lot of skin. She turned around in front of the bleachers and faced Erin as they were talking, and flipped her head forward to pull her hair into a bun. Tyler felt his pants become one size too small, for she was purposely sticker her butt out towards him with a little wiggle to get his attention. She flipped her hair back up and ran over to the blonde named Elaina and started to set the ball with her. Tyler tore his gaze from her butt in order to watch how she handled the ball, only to find that he safer looking at her butt.

Reid on the other could not figure out why he felt the way he did. He watched Erin walk out, and laughed when Dom decided to tease Tyler. His Baby Boy would finally get a girl, yippee! But he watched intently as her body moved when she and her teammate (some random brunette) started to dance to the music that they had on the radio. The way she moved her hips beneath maroon RAMS team shorts, and the way the belly gem twinkled in the light, for her shirt was tied into a know in her back, and the way her bra and tank top straps fell off her shoulder when she moved too much. He never thought he'd find team shorts and a white tank top sexy but apparently he does.

Pogue was right. These girls would be the death of them.

The boys stayed through practice, and they decided to go out to dinner afterwards. But they ran into a problem.

They were all piled into Rhiannon's 4Runner, singing to the latest tune on the radio, which happened to be Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, with windows down and every one smiling and laughing. For once they all felt at some sort of ease. Until, they crashed.

Rhiannon saw something out of the corner of her eye, in the shape of two people. She swerved to avoid them, and crashed into a tree.

Everyone piled out, and Tyler used to fix Dominique's shoulder, which was dislocated. Caleb and Pogue were too busy worrying about their girlfriends to notice the power balls that were thrown at them. They were taken down.

Tyler instinctually pulled Dominique behind him. As did Reid with Erin. Erin did see the kindness in his gesture but stepped out from behind him and threw the biggest power ball she could muster at Arianna.

Tyler and Reid followed suit, and Dominique went and stood in front of Sarah and Kate to ensure their safety. She felt like she was guarding the pin in dodge ball, she couldn't move or they would lose but she would also loose players until she was the last one left. Then she was pretty much screwed.

After about an hour of fighting with both power and fists, Dominique left her post and ran over to Tyler. She used to fix his broken nose, and kissed him. It didn't register in his brain for a good minute or so that she was kissing him, but when it did he kissed back. Everyone stood there dumbfounded watching as Tyler and Dominique kissed. They kissed with so much passion and longing that they forgot how to breathe or that other people were there.

Erin took pity on them and looked at the others, simply saying, "Let's fix the car"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Im really happy with the way this has been going. But I still need a little help. I need some sort of underlying love between Tyler and Dominique, something for them to do that they would both love. And for Erin and Reid too! That is WANTED!!! Just read the story, and tell me what YOU want for the two of them. **

**Kthanks!**

**On with the story!!!!**

Daughters of Jamestown

DOMINIQUES ROOM++++++++++++

Tyler sat on Dominique's bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. He thought back to everything that happened today. He thought about Chase and Arianna being back, alive, and STRONG. It was bad. He and Rhiannon were the next to ascend. That wasn't good.

And as much as he tried not to, he couldn't help but think of that kiss. And how soft her lips were, and how she tasted, and how she felt, and….just her! Dominique! She filled his thoughts, and everything else about him. He didn't even notice when she came out.

"Hey? You ok?" she said, waving her brush in front of his face.

"Wha? Oh yea. Sorry. Just kinda spacing." He replied. He tried as hard as he could to not look at her in a way that would get a certain area of his anatomy noticed. She turned around and walked over to her mirror.

She had just taken a shower, and was now wearing a pair of pink Sophie shorts, that said VLLYBLL GRL across the back, and a white tank top. She grabbed a random scrunchie and once again flipped her head forward. And Tyler once again found him self staring at her butt. He really wished it was a skirt, so he could play the "underwear betting game", but by himself. But he couldn't.

"Hey I uh, wanted to apologize if I caught you off-guard before. I uh, didn't really think about what I was doing. Umm, I cant really explain it right now…..Oh God just SAY something!" she said. He tried as hard as he could to not laugh at her heartfelt explanation, for he watched intently as a violent blush crept from the middle of her chest all the way up to her face.

"I don't have to." He said, and he stood up, grabbed her hips and crashed his mouth down over hers, pushing them into the wall behind her. It took her a moment to realize what was happening but when she did, she moved her hips against his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking the entrance that he so desired. She moaned into his mouth and gave all caution she had to the wind. She grabbed for anything to hold her up, for her knees threatened to give out at any moment, and ended up bringing her lamp down to the floor, shrouding them in darkness.

LIVING ROOM+++++++++++++++

Erin looked up at the ceiling as she heard Dominique's lamp hit the floor and shatter. She looked at Reid.

"How vicious is Tyler when it comes to either kissing or getting somethin'" she asked

Reid looked at her, then at Caleb and Pogue and they all burst out laughing.

"Ok, well then I'm guessing Dom is a completley different situation for him, cause I know exactly what they're doin'"

"Yea and what's that?" Reid said stifling his laughter.

"Making out like there is no tomorrow, which is totally out of character for Dom as well."

"Yea." Reid replied.

"Alrighty then, we're going to bed." Caleb announced, picking Sarah up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yea I think we should too." Pogue said, wearily. He and Kate stood and walked up the stairs behind Caleb, and Kate leaned into Pogue, and yawned a 'good night' to Erin and Reid.

"So that leaves us?" Reid said, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't know why he could feel so nervous around a girl, that he wasn't even interested in. Or was he? He didn't know.

He looked over at her profile as she watched the TV screen. He looked to see what she could be watching to intently, and saw that it was a Disney movie, the Little Mermaid.

"The little Mermaid?" He asked.

"It's my favorite. At least out of the childish movies." She said, flashing him a bright smile. He smiled back, not the usual smirk but a genuine smile.

"Wow, Reid Garwin can actually smile! And a beautiful one at that!" she said. Then turned away, realizing what she had just said.

He slowly nudged closer to her, and laid his head back against the back of the couch and closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them when he felt a cold hand over his eyes, brushing his hair away. He saw her hand, and grabbed it, making her gasp at the sudden gesture.

"You're hands are freezing?!" he exclaimed, cupping them both in between his.

"Poor circulation, it's a pain really. I wear gloves almost all the time. And I wear these during orchestra." She said, pulling a pair of pink and black fingerless gloves out of her pocket.

"Yea I wear 'em too. Hey, orchestra? You're a band nerd?!" he said smiling.

"NO! I play violin, and I happen to be the first stand of the first violins, and I'm in the pit orchestra for the drama club, I do solo's on the street, and im in the select orchestra as well as chamber and all county. So NO I am NOT a band nerd." She pulled her hands fiercely out of his grasp and went to walk away, but he grabbed her forearm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I just don't know that many instrumentalists that aren't nerds." He said offering a meak smile.

"'s ok. I shouldt have gotten on you case for it, I just don't like it when peoples ignorance speaks for them." She said.

"You calling me ignorant?" he said sitting back.

"But of course." This time she DID walk away, and over to the bay window seat. And he followed.

She looked out the window, and saw his reflection. She looked over at him and was about to say something when she heard a thump, a muffled cry, and a fit of laughter.

"Oh God." She said, putting her face in her hands.

"Damn." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Anyway, what is it that you want now?" she looked up at him.

"You." He said simply. His face turned into shock rapidly for he just comprehended what he said, he felt his whole body grow hot, and felt his face and ears turn red.

"Um? (Cough cough). Ok?" she said, blushing furiously.

He couldn't think of what to do, so he simply lunged forward and kissed her, lightly. He pulled back just enough to see her smile, then leaned in again and pulled her up to him. She was standing when she finally gave in and they deepened the kiss. They stood like that for a good while. When they finally pulled back, Reid was dizzy from the lack of oxygen, or was it from her intoxicating kiss?

"Wow." Erin said. She tried to pull away, but ended up falling into him.

"You alright?" Reid asked.

"Very tired, and very…very…wowed?" she said.

"Is wowed even a word?" he asked smiling.

"It is now." She smiled back and they walked up the stairs together.

DOMINIQUES ROOM+++++++++++++++++++++earlier in the night

Tyler lay across Dominique's bed, with her atop his chest. He had his head thrown back, bearing his neck and all of its soft flesh to her. She left him a trembling mess, paralyzed and mystified to only her mouth.

"Dom." He sighed.

"Tyler." She countered. She sat up and straddled his middle, his hands firmly on her hips, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, and leaned up to kiss her. He kissed her everywhere. Her lips, her face, her neck, her shoulders, anywhere he could reach. Until, that is, he leaned a little too far and sent her toppling to the ground with a sharp yelp.

He looked down at her, and started to hoot with laughter. He was laughing so hard his sides were hurting and he had tears running down his face.

"Oh sure, you can laugh, its not your butt that just got a huge bruise on its bottom!" she said.

He looked at her and immediately stifled his laughter. Her chocolate brown eyes were angry and she was rubbing her bottom from pain.

"I'm sorry baby." He said standing. He felt the cold air from the open window on his bare chest and feet.

"Did you just call me baby?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes?" he said, suddenly unsure if that was a good idea.

"I like it." She said, pushing him back down on the bed.

She resumed her earlier task of driving him insane, without breaking her own moral rules.

**A/N: BTW- i do have poor circulation in my hands, and i do wear gloves in ORCHESTRA. and her feelings are genuine, because thats how i get when some on says that to me**

**And Dominique is YES wearing clothes the second time we looked there. I just noticed that i didnt make that very clear. sorry! **

poprox'n'coke

!erin!


End file.
